A Father's Love
by Amity Bell
Summary: A step by step view through a father's eyes of his little boy. Songfic set to Coldplay's The Scientist. Lyrics removed.


A/N: I know just about nothing about Rowen's family. I just had an inspiration to write this, so I did. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or the song called The Scientist. I am making no money off of this. I do not know who owns Ronin Warriors, and I assume that Coldplay owns The Scientist. Thanks to the new rules of ff dot net, I had to remove the lyrics. Just find the song and listen to it while reading. You should understand what goes where.

The blue haired man in a lab coat smiled at the tiny baby held in his wife's arms. "Hey little guy, welcome home." He smiled at his wife. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there at the hospital. I think I just made a breakthrough." He gently took the baby and laid him in the crib. "Good night." He headed back to his lab.

The man, now a bit older, rushed over after hearing the crash. He picked the crying six year old up in his arms and tried to soothe him.  
"Shh, shh, it's all right, you'll be fine." He grabbed a towel off of a chair nearby and started to wipe the chemical out of his son's hair. The boy saw the blue color of his hair and cried harder. The man rocked him back and forth.  
"It's okay, it's okay." He stood up and carried the boy to a mirror. "Look. It's okay." The boy took one look at his reflection and buried his face in the white coat. The man knelt down and used his finger to lift his son's chin. "Hey now, it's okay. It's a nice color. Look at mine. I did the same thing on accident a few years ago." The boy sniffled and looked at his father's hair, which was, in fact, the exact same shade of blue. "All that's happened is that you're even more special than you were before." The young boy smiled and giggled a little bit. "That's better. I need you to be happy, so that I can be happy, too." The boy ran off to show his mother his brand new hair.

The man listened to his son rattle on about school while helping his father with an experiment. After a while the preteen ran out of things to say and started asking about the experiment. The now partly grey haired man answered his questions with ease, all the while remembering the tiny baby that his wife had brought home so long ago.

His head spun as he remembered his wife walking out earlier that day, leaving behind her son and husband. He couldn't stop playing the memory of her back disappearing through the door over and over again. He threw himself into his work, and eventually, all of the memories and thoughts disappeared. He worked mindlessly.

The father became worried as the hours dragged along and there was still no sign of his son. He called everyone that he could think of, trying to find him, but no one had seen him since he had left the school. He bit back a sob, and waited once more by the door. He kept on remembering that little bundle that his wife had carried home in her arms. He remembered laying his son in the crib and then going back to the lab.

He stared at the equations that he was working on, but he couldn't understand what they meant. His little boy still hadn't come through that door, and it was nearly midnight. His mind started running through all of the different scenarios. Anything could have happened to his precious son.

His heart ached, even as his mind raced. He had managed to solve a few problems, but his son still occupied most of his mind. It was nearly three AM, and still no sign. His heart nearly stopped as the doorknob rattled. He rushed over and opened it, to find his lost treasure standing there. He grabbed him up in a giant bear hug.

Rowen clutched his father, ignoring his bruises. "I love you, Dad," he whispered. His father nodded and choked on a sob, before pushing him back to arms length. "I love you too, Rowen." He smiled and brought his lost son inside so that he could tend to him. The man still couldn't shake that image of his son the first day he came home from his mind's eye, though.

The boy had circled around the park a few times once he escaped the bullies. He crept through the entrance and left them to chase the shadows as the sun set. He went back the way he came and decided to take the long route. He wouldn't get home until the early hours, but at least it was safer. He limped away, bruised and scratched, blue hair dull in the late afternoon sun.

The father remembered how he had felt hours earlier when he thought that he might not hear from his son again. He winced at the memory of the pain. He looked at his son, and felt his heart swell when his son smiled at him, even with the split lip and black eye. He hugged him again, just glad that he had his son back once again, and, hopefully, until it was his turn to leave this world.

A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad, inbetween, mushy, what? Please, review and let me know.


End file.
